Janella: A Princess Girl
Janella: A Teen Princess is a 2014 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, starring the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador in her own leading role. The series broadcast on IBC as part of the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime and worldwide on Global IBC on July 21, 2014 replacing Janella in Wonderland. The series aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45pm (PST) before the network's top-rating newscast [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Express_Balita Express Balita]. Another trend of fantasy series in the primetime slot on IBC after [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Janella_in_Wonderland Janella in Wonderland]. She's the teen superhero to save us all from darkness through the power. The series has been earned the light fantasy and action scene of being the feel-good fantaserye on Philippne TV was given a Strong Parental Guidance (Rated SPG) rating the MTRCB, which was imposed due to rumored fight mood of kontrabida and villains, evil, wizards, dragons, giant spiders and magic in fiction. Production Janella: A Teen Princess announced during IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television fantasy drama series of the network to be shown on primetime. It is also the daughter of he actress-singer Jenine Desiderio and the singer-songwriter Juan Miguel Salvador. After the successful gamble of pitting a first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, this project give to the only primetime princess Janella Salvador starred again in this feel-good fantaserye as the lead role to play her character Janella Bernardo with Marlo Mortel known as Victor Fred. In which, she is also given Nicolo and Nikki of ABS-CBN's daytime drama Be Careful With My Heart. On July 4, 2014 on the network's primetime newscast Express Balita, the show announced as the character role Janella Bernardo and will be shown on July 21, at 7:45pm to replace Janella in Wonderland. Along with Janella, the two of leading men to star include her Kapinoy leading men Marlo Mortel who will be the love team MarNella and the newest Kapinoy contract young actor Jerome Ponce. Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Xyriel Manabat were announced to be the cast of Bernardo's character. Paul Jake Castillo, Shy Carlos and Kelly dela Cruz also joins the supporting cast along with Gloria Sevilla, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Arvic Tan, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres, Martin Velayo, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma. Award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian as director for the show who is also direct the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart of ABS-CBN. In a recent interview, Salvador said that the experience to shoot in the Philippines in anticipated to be one of IBC's most-awaited feel-good fantaserye on Philippine primetime TV. Since the story revolves in the family, high school and the teen superhero of light stories. The full trailer was released on July 11, 2014 via the primetime series [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Kailangan_Kita Kailangan Kita]. The trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter is the official poster was released. Salvador promoted the light fantasy series by guesting in the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! on July 19, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap followed by the artists of the Janella: A Teen Princess The Original Soundtrack album. The series for the light fantasy-drama with a teen-oriented as well as family and romantic comedy rather than ABS-CBN's daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart. People notice her for her favorite line Oh My G! and G-R-R-R. She is good in singing, hosting, singing, product endorsement, recording artists and concert performers also. In parnership with its mother company and its affiliates, the profect crosses over several media platforms such as music recording (the release an original TV soundtrack through IBC Records), product licensing and merchandising (through Sari-Sari Kapinoy), among others. 'Scheduling' Janella: A Teen Princess had its pilot episode broadcast on July 21, 2014 at 7:45 pm as part of IBC's Kapinoy Primetime block and is set to replace the network's first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. The opening scene begin in each episode that appears the teen fantasy series with a story, after the opening scene, the opening intro with the theme song Sunny Day which is performed by Janella Salvador at start rolling begin before the scene every episode in the series. However, in August 11, 2014, the series moved from 7:45pm into its 5:45pm timeslot as the pre-primetime series, it was previously occupied by Batang Genius and aired earlier became the stronger pre-programming for the network's top-rating news program Express Balita, and over the timeslot at 7:30pm will given way to the premiere of the light action superhero primetime series Voltron Man top-billed by AJ Muhlach. Janella's House Janella's House located at Quezon City as Janella Bernardo, her dad Jenine Bernado, dad Bobby Bernardo, Patrick Bernardo and her litle girl Andrea Bernardo (this is the address shown on Janella's license) along with Dog Puppy. Janella's home with a modern pieces is the main setting of most episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. With her guest, Victor Fred, Alvin Fernando, Isabel and Vicky, among others. First floor, is the living room, the dining room, coat closet, laundry room, and the kitchen. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. In the kitchen with an open-space layout for her kitchen, much like the so-called theater-type kitchens in most hotel buffet restaurants while kitchens where the whole food-preparation process can be seen by the guests, Mr. and Mrs. Bernardo wants convenient access to her appliances, cookware, and other kitchenware cooks for Janella, Patrick and Andrea. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair as a seat, computer, table and TV. There's a table and telephone. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. The glass-top dining table, which can accommodate eight persons, is from Furnitalia. Just across it is a slim sideboard that holds a flat-screen TV. The sideboard is where keeps her X-Box video-game console, which he only takes out when he has friends coming over. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and her favorites are on the wall along with a porthole window. The landing of the staircase leading to the bedrooms is decorated. On stairs and the second floor is Janella's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, Andrea's bedroom for kids and bathroom. Her bathroom, a shower/bathtub, a sink, etc. His bathtub is decorated with a curtain. Janella's bedroom for young girl, while using her labtop computer. She keeps all of his belongings in her closet, cabinet, TV, some music like VCD and DVD, nail polish and also her bed, there is an alarm clock. Above his bed which has mattresses with a diving board. Swimming pool, in the infinity pool, especially at night, because it makes her feel she’s in another country. Black Lyric grand piano, the focal point of this corner near the stairs, is the same piano that he has used in writing the theme songs for some IBC-13 teleseryes. Victor's House Victor's House located at Quezon City as Victor Fred, his little boy Flex Fred and his grandmother Selena Frex (this is the address shown on Victor's license). Victor's home with a modern pieces is the main setting of most episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. With her guest, Janella Bernardo, Patrick Bernardo, Isabel and Vicky, among others. First floor, is the living room, the dining room, coat closet, laundry room, and the kitchen. The kitchen contains a fridge, a stove, sink, a cupboard, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. In the kitchen with an open-space layout for her kitchen, much like the so-called theater-type kitchens in most hotel buffet restaurants while kitchens where the whole food-preparation process can be seen by the guests, Victor Fred and Selena wants convenient access to her appliances, cookware, and other kitchenware cooks for Victor and Flex. The living room features an inflatable sofa, a regular chair as a seat, computer, table and TV. There's a table and telephone. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. The glass-top dining table, which can accommodate eight persons, is from Furnitalia. Just across it is a slim sideboard that holds a flat-screen TV. The sideboard is where keeps her X-Box video-game console, which he only takes out when he has friends coming over. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. In addition, pictures of friends, family, and her favorites are on the wall along with a porthole window. The landing of the staircase leading to the bedrooms is decorated. On stairs and the second floor is Victor's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, Flex's bedroom for kids and bathroom. Her bathroom, a shower/bathtub, a sink, etc. His bathtub is decorated with a curtain. Victor's bedroom for boys, while using her labtop computer and playing a gutiar. She keeps all of his belongings in her closet, cabinet, TV, some music like VCD and DVD and also her bed, there is an alarm clock. Above his bed which has mattresses with a diving board. Synopsis Oh My G!, long ago, in the young daughter as a kid, Janella Bernardo (Abby Bautista) thinks she got her cute and adorable look because of a girl her mother saw before she was born. Brod Pete (Isko Salvador), in his office, he responds that Janella Bernardo watch. Nearing her sixteenth birthday at her middle child, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old girl gets pretty to know that she's #1 superstar, and ask since when the series has been on. Janella's career has come along so wonderfully that it surprises even Janella herself. Janella meets Brod Pete at the studio, where Brod Pete says that. Janella signs a contract with IBC, and asks since when the series has been on responds that it's IBC's top light fantasy series now that Janella knows. Upon entering arrival at Janella's house at her 16th birthday party, to see mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi) with Andrea Bernardo (Xyriel Manabat) while she is shooting her launching her feel-good teen fantaserye, as Raman Bantatay (Nikko Ramos) reports that Janella is gorgeous and told King Neptune (Martin Velayo), she needs a catchphrase Oh My G! and Grrr, to change her primetime princess into the teen superhero while put the crown to Janella, and she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Oh My G!, begin the story of 16-year-old Janella Bernardo in her room and she typing my laptop, to see her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). Her mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio), Janella's mother who is at home together, her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi), Janella's father who is working in the office and at home and a young kiddie girl Andrea Bernardo (Kendra Kramer), a child women is for her kid while going to school. His brother Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce), a the silent and rebellious eldest child who tried for his sister. Oh my gee, you're so Grrr, her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a boy while she fall in love and she is so exciting to her surprise to crown from high school, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend. As the teen princess in the crown, Janella will transform a hero cutie superhero who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. Who will fight Witch Boy (RJ Ledesma), an evil witch boy in the world against the house in so high up to the sky. After some time, the prince boy Victor, who had met and fallen in love with Janella as a superhero, learns of her eternal sleep. Saddened by her apparent, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Cast and Characters July 14-September 19, 2014 Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo / Super Janella - Oh my G!, a 16-year-old girl, lovably frivolous big sister (‘Ate’) gets pretty to know that she's #1 superstar while she is a dress like the pink dress. She learned to appreciate her little sister’s nanny and become good friends with her. She believes her and goes to her friends Coleen delos Reyes and Roselle Domingo appears to the girls who wish the daughter at princess with a fashion princess as well. In the castle and with a pink dress that all the thugs made their dreams come true in a magic for magical power, my pink lippie and outfit princess as Princess Janella. She loves her family and wants to support them. Love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for superstar. Janella will transform a hero cutie super princess who will saves the day with my love and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. In this series, she develops a crush on her boyfriend Victor. Janella calls him "Mallows". * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - Janella's love interest and Patrick's bestfriend. Janella calls him "Mallows". Janella's boyfriend, a primetime prince of IBC while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise as the prince charming as Victor: A Prince Boy. * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo - A mother is at home for mom. * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo - A father in her house for the family for dad. * [[Xyriel Manabat|'Xyriel Manabat']] as Andrea Bernardo - A young kiddie girl of Janella, a child women is for her kid. * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo - Janella's brother, has become the kuya (big brother) everybody would love to have at hom. He may love to play jokes on younger sister Janella in the series, but he remains ever thoughtful and dependable first and foremost. A cheerful teenager, a protective big brod to Janella and Andrea, as well as gentleman suitor of a classmate. * Elisha Delos Santos as Sunshine Bernardo - The baby and the youngest daughter of the Bernardo family; his parents are Janella's mom Jenine and Janella's dad Bobby. Supporting Cast * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon - Since August 18, he is the boss, businessman and his officer at work. He tries to talk to his daughter Mindy Sombrano, but Mindy kicks Robi in the office and tells him to get a job, get obbey and get some friends. * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano - Since August 19, Victor's interest friend and her castle. She seems to like Victor Fred when he is actng cheap towards her. She is almost the complete opposite of her foster brother when concerning money. She has spend great amounts of Robi's money. * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's little brother. * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred - Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo - Classmate/student as Janella's friend and Patrick's friend. * Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo - Classmate/student named as the young boyfriend at home. * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes - Classmate/student * Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando - Teacher from school. * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte - Classmate/student * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz - Classmate/student as Patrick and Victor's friend. * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos - Student/classmate as Janella's friend. * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez - Classmate/student as Victor's friend. * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano - Vicky's close friend and a maid; later Andrea's nanny in the Bernardo family. * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno - Isabel's close friend and a cook/maid in the Bernardo family. * Martin Velayo as King Neptune - In the castle, the king prince with the crown. * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz - Jenine's loving grandmother * Cris Villanueva as Alfred Paras School * Bettina Carlos as Valerie Gonzales - Principal from school. * Cogie Domingo as Joel dela Cruz - Teacher from school. * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon - Janitor old man from school. * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista - Couch from school * Mikee Lee as Michael de Leon - Cafeteria worker for lunch from school and a men who will take care of them pink roces to follow their dreams. Evil and Villains * Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis (since July 21, 2014) * RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy - Who will fight Witch Boy, an evil witch boy in the world against the castle in so high up to the sky when the witch is an evil witch boy. (since August 4, 2014) * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous (since August 11, 2014) * Kent Malunda as Men Rey (since August 18, 2014) * Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief - Working sewing together with the villain costume by sewing handkerchiefs together, becoming the villain as The Handker-Chief used a peddled flying machine to drop a huge red Chiffon, handkerchief over all the city so that he can make the city dissapear. Janella to fight The Handker-Chief, which is destroy the villains and enemies. (since August 25, 2014) Extended Cast * Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel * RJ Jimenez as Knights * Red Sternberg as Officer Landers, a police officer and Officer Lester's partner. Landers is an experienced cop with an easy going, sarcastic and joking personality. * Chico Ventosa as Officer Lester, a police officer who is Officer Landers' partner and a rookie. * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano * Nikko Ramos as Ramon Bantatay - The newscaster and reporter for television news broadcast a.k.a. anchoman of IBC's newscast. Ramon works is seen frequently in the fantasy series on the news to exaggerate his news stories and his news van while Ramon as the sets up his broadcast desk on the side of the street and reports that he saved his fellow crew members he appears on the scene of the action, reporting live. When he appears with Breaking News, there is a trend of Ramon often negating a character's preceding quote. It often reports things major. Special Participation * Abby Bautista as young Janella Bernardo * Juan Miguel Urquico as young Vicor Fred Voices * Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy - A dog puppy boy he hopes to her dreams with the pet. * Miel Cuneta as Pony - A pony with a diamond saddle. September 22, 2014-March 13, 2015 Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo / Super Janella / Nikki-Grace Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred / Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) - Janella's love interest and Patrick's bestfriend. Janella calls him "Mallows". * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mom * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo - Janella's dad * [[Xyriel Manabat|'Xyriel Manabat']] as Andrea Benardo - Janella's little girl * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo / Luke Andrew Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) - Janella's brother * Elisha Delos Santos as Sunshine Bernardo - The baby and the youngest daughter of the Bernardo family; his parents are Janella's mom Jenine and Janella's dad Bobby. Supporting Cast * Liza Soberano as Maja dela Cruz - Classmate/student as Janella and Patrick's friend * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon - He is the boss, businessman and his officer at work. * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano - Victor's interest friend and her castle. * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's little brother * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred - Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo - Classmate/student * Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo - Classmate/student as Patrick's friend * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte - Classmate/student * Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando - Teacher from school * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes - Classmate/student * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz - Classmate/student * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos - Student/classmate as Janella's friend * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez - Classmate/student as Victor's friend * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano - Vicky's close friend and a maid; later Andrea's nanny in the Bernardo family. * Yves Flores as Ivan Gonzalo - Classmate/student as Patrick's friend * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno - Isabel's close friend and a cook/maid in the Bernardo family. * Alfred Vargas as Hajji Bernardo - Bobby's foster father to the Bernardo children. * Fretzie Bercede as Jazz Raymundo - Classmate/student * Martin Velayo as King Neptune - In the castle, he king prince with the crown. * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz - Jenine's loving grandmother * Bryan Santos as Nelson Hanson - Classmate/student as Victor's friend * Gloria Romero as Lola Queen - In the castle, once her magic mirror tells her that Janella is fairer than she is, she immediately. The Queen is cold, cruel, and extremely vain, and obsessively desires to remain the "fairest in the land". She becomes madly envious over the beauty. (since October 6, 2014) School * Bettina Carlos as Valerie Gonzales - Principal from school * Cogie Domingo as Joel dela Cruz - Teacher from school * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon - Janitor old man from school * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista - Couch from school * Mikee Lee as Michael de Leon - Cafeteria worker for lunch from school Evil and Villains * Eula Valdez as Kontrabada (since September 22, 2014) * Kent Malunda as Men Rey * Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis * RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy * Pen Medina as Pumpkinator (voice) * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous - The evil wizard above a grows who tries to live out her dreams. * Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief Extended Cast * Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel * Red Sternberg as Officer Landers, a police officer and Officer Lester's partner. Landers is an experienced cop with an easy going, sarcastic and joking personality. * Chico Ventosa as Officer Lester, a police officer who is Officer Landers' partner and a rookie. * Nikko Ramos as Ramon Bantatay - The newscaster and reporter for television news broadcast a.k.a. anchoman of IBC's newscast. Special Guest These were also invited to the additional special guest stars from season 2 up to present. * Mario Maurer as Paolo Rodriguez (as the first guest) - He is a Thailand's heartthrob who he stars in and he visited for Janella's brother Patrick Bernardo. * Erich Gonzales as Bianca Salvador - The cute and sassy very nice substitute teacher girl Bianca Salvador, who magic rewarded her students for the most trivial tasks who she arrives and works at the High School and gets a job at Janella's house. * Rodjun Cruz as Robin Gomez * [[Shanne Velasco|'Shanne Velasco']] as Sarah Gonzales - Janella gets a Popstar Princess in a competition between two performers on the reality singing contest Star for a Night, who she tell their viewers to vote for Sarah Gonzales, who they want to winner. Sarah G. wins to everyone's surprise. * Andre Paras as Joshua Eusebio * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim (crossover of Be Careful With My Heart from ABS-CBN and Maya Loves Sir Chief from IBC) (during November 3-7 episode) * Michelle Vito as Charm Velario / Princess Charm - The teen kontrabida role and Janella's bet sister. Janella's "indentical yet somewhat hotter and prettier" who, according to Janella, chose the easy light of becoming a teen princess. Princess Charm then gets envious that everyone in Janella's house has for her. Princess Charm expresses her proms to see a teen princess with an idiot and a beautiful sweetheart and teen princess like Janella. * [[Francis Magundayao|'Francis Magundayao']] as Rico Garcia - Due to his inability to focus, is about to fail a test that would keep him from moving to the next grade with his friends. In an effort to make Rico smarter than vampire boy, converts his Rico Halloween 2.0 into a Brain Busters helmet, increasing his intelligence rather than removing it. However. Should he be left unattended for too long, his brain will continue to grow until it explodes. It is up to shrink Rico's Brain back to its normal size. * Andrea Brillantes as Andy Bernardo - Janella's young girl who is the daughter sister. * Kristofer Martin as Rayver Bustamante * Rica Peralejo as Julie Anne Santos - Her comeback showbiz after 1 year. * Mavy Legaspi as Coco Sombrano - Mindy's tween brother * Cassy Legaspi as Gabby Sombrano - Mindy's tween sister * Carlos Agassi as Ramil Miranda * BJ Forbes as Adam Aquino * Inah Estrada as Libby Bustamante * Bret Jackson II as Jult Gutierrez * Young JV as Gary Villanueva - He is the pure energy. * Angelu de Leon as Anoniette Fred - Victor's mom to come over Fred's house. * Bobby Andrews as Danny Fred - Victor's dad to come over Fred's house. * IC Mendoza as Carlo Zamora * Bela Padilla as Belle Santiago * Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as Bimby Seguerra * Solenn Heussaff as Angelica Gomez * Harana as Himself (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) Voices * Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy - A dog puppy boy he hopes to her dreams with the pet. * Miel Cuneta as Pony - A pony with a diamond saddle. March 16, 2015-present Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo / Super Janella * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - Janella's love interest and Patrick's bestfriend. She calls him "Mallows". * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mom * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo - Janella's dad * [[Xyriel Manabat|'Xyriel Manabat']] as Andrea Bernardo - Janella's little girl * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo - Janella's brother * Elisha Delos Santos as Sunshine Bernardo - The baby and the youngest daughter of the Bernardo family; his parents are Janella's mom Jenine and Janella's dad Bobby. Supporting Cast * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon - He is the boss, businessman and his officer at work. * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano - Victor's interest friend and her castle. * Ella Cruz as Ashley Garcia - Janella's new best friend. (since July 6, 2015) * John Manalo as Albert Ramirez - A popular boy who crush on Ashley. (since July 6, 2015) * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's little brother * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred - Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte - Classmate/student * Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz - Classmate/student * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes - Classmate/student * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez - Classmate/student as Victor's friend * Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando - Teacher from school * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano - Vicky's close friend and a maid; later Andrea's nanny in the Bernardo family. * Yves Flores as Ivan Gonzalo - Classmate/student as Daniel's friend * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno - Isabel's close friend and a cook/maid in the Bernardo family. * Martin Velayo as King Neptune - In the castle, the king prince with the crown. * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang"dela Paz - Jenine's loving grandmother * Bryan Santos as Nelson Hanson - Classmate/student as Victor's friend * Fretzie Bercede as Jazz Raymundo - Classmate/student * Alfred Vargas as Hajji Bernardo - Bobby's foster father to the Bernardo children. Former Supporting Cast (March 16-July 3, 2015) * Liza Soberano as Maja dela Cruz / Super Maja - Classmate/student as Janella's friend. Her secret, crime-fighting alter ego whose discovers she has a super powers who fly while ready to save the day. * Diego Loyzaga as Daniel Mendoza - A popular boy at Janella's school who develops a crush on Maja. * Precious Lara Quigaman as Nikka dela Cruz - Maja's mom * Richard Quan as Larry dela Cruz - Maja's dad * Miguel Vergara as Adam dela Cruz - Maja's little brother * Rico dela Paz as Christian Esteban - Classmate/student as Daniel's friend. * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos - Student/classmate as Janella's friend. School * Bettina Carlos as Valerie Gonzales - Principal from school * Cogie Domingo as Joel dela Cruz - Teacher from school * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon - Janitor old man from school * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista - Couch from school * Mikee Lee as Michael de Leon - Cafeteria worker for lunch from school Evil and Villains * Alessandra De Rossi as Lady Shredder (since March 16, 2015) - The alter-ego with her powers include sharp claws and sharp tongue. But Janella decide that defeats Lady sheeder when he tries to fight her. * RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy * Jovic Susim as Doktor Rocktopus (since March 23, 2015) - His powers are "giving knife at the same time" with his tentacles, produce fire, shoot a light blue energy wave with red knife and can seal people or other things in bubbles made of anti magic energy that are impervious to nearly anything. * Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis * Kent Malunda as Men Rey * Princess Punzalan as Mandai (since April 6, 2015) * Baron Geisler as Dark Laser - Dark Laser wears a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet, and speaks in a deep voice, reminiscent of the real Darth Vader. It is unknown an alien, although the latter seems most likely as he has an army of space robots at his command, and wants to dominate Earth once Janella is out of the way. Dark Laser also has a variety of buttons on his suit which can transform him into different objects, such as a life raft, hinting that he may also be a giant living toy. It possess the "Dark Powers" which give him telekinesis and mind control powers. He also has an enormous army and much incredibly advanced technology at his disposal. (since April 13, 2015) * Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous * Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief Extended Cast * Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel * Red Sternberg as Officer Landers, a police officer and Officer Lester's partner. Landers is an experienced cop with an easy going, sarcastic and joking personality. * Chico Ventosa as Officer Lester, a police officer who is Officer Landers' partner and a rookie. * Nikko Ramos as Ramon Bantatay - The newscaster and reporter for television news broadcast a.k.a. anchoman of IBC's newscast. Special Guest * Julia Barretto as Julia Mendoza / Super Julia - A beautiful lady and Janella's best friend, she is about the beauty of true love. For JJSisters, Janella becoming Janella's superhero princess. * Enchong Dee as Rustom Barrerra - He calls her Chinito Problems about Janella. * Manolo Pedrosa as Marco Ramiro * Yassi Pressman as Lulu dela Paz * Daniel Matsunaga as Dennis Ocampo * JM Rodriguez as Armor Santos * Onemig Bondoc as Ronnie Fred - Victor's foster father. * Empress Schuck as Angelica Reyes * Richard Gutierrez as Ramon Reynoso - Jenine's friend about mother nature. * Maja Salvador as Bianca Bernardo - Janella's elder daughter known for Bernardo Sisters. * Enrique Gil as Tony Rydinger - A popular boy who develops a crush on Maja. * Makisig Morales as Freddie Benson * Kylie Padilla as Ashley Raymundo - Patrick's new love. * Diether Ocampo as Randy Esteban - Bobby's friend about father's day. * Cristine Reyes as Jasmine Reynoso * JM de Guzman as Albert Eusebio * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Agnes Bernardo - Janella's older sister. * Maris Racal as Alex San Pendro / Supah Sparkle - Janella's best friend and Patrick's love interest. * Aljur Abrenica as Rob Arevano / Computer Man - A man who got his powers from his P.C. by encounters the computer high-tech superhero in the world while Janella meets my Computer Man. Computer Man wears black tights adorned by a singular symbol of the milky way. A hacker by profession, he got struck by strange light from the milky way, which gave him the ability to get inside computers and the power to turn into bits and travel through electric wiring. * Cherryz Mendoza as Agnes de Guzman - Janella's best friend. * Tom Rodriguez as Adiran del Rosario - Janella's leading man. * Patrick Garcia as Jules Domingo - Bobby's best friend. * Louise delos Reyes as Marie Santos - Ashley's sister. * Joshua Dionisio as Michael Cortez * Nicole Andersson as Madeline Zander * Elmo Magalona as Alex Rodrigo - Ashley's love relationship. * Gretchen Ho as Jenny de Leon - Robi's love interest. * Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang * Loisa Andalio as Nadine Ramos - A girl about talented darling as Janella's best friend. * Anrei Felix as Robin Baltazar - Janella's new love. * Roxee B as Rachelle de Leon - Robi's best friend. * Martin del Rosario as Aldred Mendoza * Andi Eigenmann as Kaye Santos - Patrick's friend. * Martin Escudero as Robert Cortez - Janella's boyfriend. Voices * Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy - A dog puppy boy he hopes to her dreams with the pet. * Miel Cuneta as Pony - A pony with a diamond saddle. Production crew * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Headwriter: Julie Ann Benitez * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Director: Jeffrey Jeturian * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Associate Producer: Shayne Bona and Ruchel Covacha * Producers: Marivic H. Oducayen, Ruchel Covacha Edyl and Macy Delos Santos * Writter: Joel Mercado, Kay Conlu-Brondial and Joey Mallari * Creative Director: Deo Endrinal * Production Manager: Ellen Nicolas Criste * Production Design: Digo Ricio * Musical Score and Sound Design: Freddie Saturno, Andrei Dionisio and Melchora Mabilog * Stylist: Katherine Dilao * Master Editor: Dennis A. Salgado * Assistant Director: Epifania Limon * Art Development: Marvin Estrella and Raymond Valeriano * Wardrobe Mistress: Ryan Granedo and Noel Mante * Lightining Director: Rolando dela Cruz * Editors: Joseph Nathaniel Lopez, Godwin Lucena and Joy Buenaventura * Art Director: Richard Galvez * Location Manager: Jacqueline Papica * Talent Coordinator: Lydia Adriano * Screenwriters: Tammy Bejerano, Dado C. Lumibao and Michiko Yamamoto * Cinematography: Neil Daza * Promo Specialist: Ter Salire * Make-Up Artists: Rowena Legaspi * Post-Production Supervisor: Marielle de Guzman Navarro * Audioman: Art Morgan * Visual Effects Artist: Enrique Garcia * Gaffer: Ryan Basco, Albert dela Cruz, Elmer dela Cruz and Ruel Reyes * Sound Engineer: Alder Basbas * Camera Operator: Noel Bermundo and Nelson Crisostomo * Audio Engineer: Aeneid Pejo Production and development Janella: A Teen Princess launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit series and crew in the network's website. Due to public demand, IBC announced that the feel-good teen fantasy series starting July 26, 2014, the catch-up weekend episode marathon will air every Saturday at 10:00 a.m. (PST) and Sunday at 5:00 p.m. (PST) called Janella: A Teen Princess: Catch-Up Marathon. The marathon ended on October 12, 2014 to give away for the sports broadcast of the PBA games and on October 25, 2014 will also give away for free TV telecast of the NBA games, with the final encore episode shows Janella loves Victor. Reception 'Ratings' Based on data from Kantar Media, the primetime princess Janella Salvador's light fantasy drama consistent a high ratings with the pilot episode on July 21, 2014 garnered a 32.4% household rating or nine points on its opening premiere night higher than its rival programs on ABS-CBN's Hawak Kamay with 24.0% and GMA's Niño, that only got 15.5%, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings that is setting trend of feel-good fantaserye (fantasy series) mania in the Philippines. On the same day, the hashtag #ILovePrincessJanella became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. According to data from Kantar Media, the show consistently took the number 1 spot in daily nationwide television ratings, earning an average rating of 26.3% throughout the week of July 21-25 as compared to its rival network’s counterparts, which earned an average rating of 24.6% and 17.7%. As of August 11, 2014, after three weeks of premiere, the light fantasy series was moved to an earlier timeslot from 7:45pm to 5:45pm, as successfully conquered the feel-good early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers proved its supremacy became the most-watched program, grabbing the ratings nationwide garnering a total of 21.8% ratings share in first place beating its network’s counterparts, Pure Love which earned an average rating of 16.4% and My BFF got a rating of 7.5%. It is the most-watched television teen fantasy drama in the month of August nationwide with an average rating of 25.6%. In September 22, 2014, Janella: A Teen Princess became the phenomenon, huge success and remains to be one of the suscessful fantaserye registering with 27.6% ratings share than Pure Love (22.3%) and My BFF (11.0%). The show received an all time high national TV rating with a whopping 31.1% on September 25, 2014, beating its rival programs Pure Love with 24.5% and My BFF with only 13.4%. Janella: A Teen Princess gained its leading strike in its fourth month as of October 6, 2014, registered 24.4% ratings share versus its competitors Pure Love with 22.8% and Seasons of Love with 12.6%. On November 17, 2014, the long-running teen fantaserye remained its lead despite its 5-month-airing and registered with 29.8% in the entrance of ABS-CBN's Bagito (27.1%) and GMA's Coffee Prince (11.3%). 'Critical and commercial reception' Prior to the official airing of the television series, IBC launched several teasers of the show. It received mainly positive reviews both from viewers and critics. Review by Philippine Entertainment Portal, they praised Janella's performance saying, "Oh my gee, she's a superhero," and "super kilig." The director of Janella: A Teen Princess is the award-winning director and Kapinoy Talent Center head Jeffrey Jeturian, tagged Janella Salvador as the teen sweetheart now hailed as the only primetime princess as well based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is so good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this feel-good fantaserye is a superhero would surely rate, oh my super gee. Promotions The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Mall tour After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella: A Teen Princess, name the teen swetheart Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella: A Princess Girl Mall Tour. In July 18, the cast visited Robinsons Place Roxas followed by an appearance in July 19 at SM City Iloilo. In July 26, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Ayala Center Cebu in Cebu City. The cast continued the tour in Gaisano Mall of Davao Atrium in August 9 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at SM City Baguio in August 16. On August 23, Salvador, Mordel and Ponce visited in its grand fans’ day at the Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella: A Teen Princess Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Music Due to the success of the light fantasy series, the soundtrack for the fantaserye was released July 20, 2014 by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. It was released for IBC's primetime feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. Sunny Day is the theme song of the series. The song also serves as the lead single from the soundtrack to the series. Track listing # Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (composed by Andrei Dionisio and Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) - Marlo Mortel # Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador # Take Me To Your Heart (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Marlo Mortel # I'm A Popstar (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador # MOO (My Only One) (composed by Marlo Mortel) - Marlo Mortel # Mahal Kita Pero (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # Photograph (composed by Marlo Mortel) - Marlo Mortel # I Can (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Magkita Na Tayo (composed by Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador # I Heart You (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador Other songs used in the series * Give Thanks (composed by Henry Smith) - Janella Salvador * Number One (composed by Kennard Faraon) - Harana *Dance with Me (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador *One Hello (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador *You Are My Song (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Janella Salvador *Lovin' You (Shanice) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador * In Love with You (composed by Vehnee Saturno - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador *Music & Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador *Ganyan Talaga (words by Jamie Rivera and music by Dennis Quila) - Janella Salvador *Harana Na Na Na Na (composed by Bobbie Mabilog and Brad Mabilog) - Janella Salvador Foreign songs * Feel This Moment - Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera * Love You like a Love Song - Selena Gomez & the Scene DVD Release IBC has released Janella: A Teen Princess on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. Janella: A Princess Girl mobile game In August 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella: A Princess Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, The Million Second Quiz. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Batang Genius and Killer Karaoke are becoming the huge success of the show. Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actress) - Won (Janella Salvador) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won Anak TV Seal Awards * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won PMPC Star Awards for Television * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Male Star of the Night) - Won (Jerome Ponce) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (German Moreno Power Tandem of the Year) - Won (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Child Performer) - Won (Xyriel Manabat) Catholic Mass Media Awards * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Fantasy Series Actress) - Won (Janella Salvador) * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won Eduk Circle Awards * 2014 Winner, Most Popular Teen Actress of the Year (Janella Salvador) Trivia * Salvador is also appear as Nikki for the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * This is Salvador's fourth project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * This marks Janella Salvador's second solo primetime fantaserye for IBC. * Salvador will joined by Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who are also appear the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart as Nicolo and Luke, will now appear the light fantasy drama on IBC. * Some of the cast from Be Careful With My Heart include Gloria Sevilla, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Kelly dela Cruz, Jon Lucas, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Paul Jake Castillo and Divina Valencia were moving to IBC to appear the network's primetime light fantasy series. * Janella: A Princess Girl will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Jeffrey Jetuian directed her in such unforgettable projects. * Mortel's third team-up with Janella after ''Janella in Wonderland'' and ''Friends 4Ever''. * For the first time, Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce teamed up with Janella Salvador in their own primetime feel-good fantaserye with a love-team MarNella (Marlo-Janella) and JerNella (Jerome-Janella). * Theater actress-singer Jenine Desiderio, the mother of daughter the 16-year-old young star Janella, will be joined the light fantasy series as Janella's mom. * Jenine Desiderio and Zoren Legaspi's first primetime TV series. * Marlo Mortel, Robi Domingo and Jerome Ponce were Salvador's leading men during the series' run. * Sam Pinto marks her first primetime project on IBC, after her transfer from ABS-CBN and GMA Network, she transfered as the hottest Kapinoy sexy actress for being Kapinoy. See also * 45.jpg (JPEG Image, 498 × 331 pixels) * Mobile Uploads | Facebook * Sir Nicolo - Sir Nicolo's Photos | Facebook * 12|18 - YouTube * Instagram photo by @ninja_nella Iconosquare * Timeline Photos - Janella Salvador | Facebook * Jerome Ponce goes to IBC * It’s raining new shows on IBC-13 * IBC goes to PRIMETIME 13 with a concert * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Premieres this July 7 * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' weekend marathon this Saturday and Sunday * Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik) * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' and 'Voltron Man' Switch Timeslot! * IBC Maintains Nationwide TV Ratings in July * "Janella: A Teen Princess" Remains In Top Spot * TIME SLOT SWITCHING LIFTS JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS AND VOLTRON MAN TO RULE PRIME TIME! * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ Leads Top 35 Shows in July * Robi Domingo Enters 'Janella: A Teen Princess,' For Janella's Love Traingle * IBC-13—The superstar TV viewing 54 year after * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ and ‘Voltron Man’ is Now Two of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * Mom's Day Off this Wednesday in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * A New Primetime Line-Up via IBC-13′s ‘Kapinoy Primetime′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 5 primetime series * Liza Soberano Joins ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Becoming Phenomenal Teen Fantaserye While Opens Season 2 on September 22 * Natasha Fashion and Beauty, IBC-13 Tie-up for The Fashion Brand and Teen Clothes Venture * ‘JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS’ REMAINS AS ONE OF THE MOST-WATCHED PROGRAMS IN THE COUNTRY * Janella Salvador's Career Timeline In GIFs * Erich Gonzales Will Guest in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' for Throwback Thursday * Big Switch!: Maya, Sir Chief and Abby of 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' cross-over to this week's special guest for 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * IBC-13 STILL THE FRONTRUNNER IN NATIONAL TV RATINGS IN OCTOBER * Teen Kontrabida Michelle Vito as Princess Charm in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS WINS NATIONAL TV RATINGS, TRENDS ON TWITTER * This December on IBC-13 * IBC-13 is Set to Revolutionize Philippine TV Viewing Habit this 2015 * 'Hayate the Combat Butler' and 'Janella: A Teen Princess' to Shine On Primetime Starting January 12 on IBC * Aggressive Channel 13 * IBC-13 Starts 2015 at No. 3 Nationwide * ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ is Most Successful Feel-Good Teen Fantaserye in PHL * Janella Salvador released another album Oh My G!, It's Me Janella * ABS-CBN’s ‘Inday Bote’ and GMA’s ‘My Love from the Star’ to Vie Against IBC’s ‘Janella: A Teen Princess,’ That's Me Janella * Janella Is Enchong Dee's Leading Lady in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * Primetime Princess Janella Salvador Now Turning 17 by Her IBC-13 Shows * ‘Must’ shows on IBC 13 * Prime attractions of Channel 13 * Janella Becoming Nega-Janella in 'Janella: A Teen Princess' * Maja Salvador Appear to 'Janella: A Teen Princess,' Is She Transferring to IBC-13? * Liza Soberano Returns to 'Janella: A Teen Princess' By Her Special Guest Enrique Gil * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Beats Again For Rival Teleseryes * Mega Manila TV Ratings: ‘Half Sisters’ is No. 1 Daytime Program, ‘Pangako Sa Yo’ Rules Primetime * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' Marks With Janella's 1st Monthsary * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Janella: A Teen Princess on Facebook * Janella: A Teen Princess on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Action television series